


Denying is a sin too, unless someone helps

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, Licking, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: Some people don't recognise their own needs, until someone points them out rather harshly





	Denying is a sin too, unless someone helps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> This was a gift for SansyFresh some time ago and now that I'm slowly uploading my fics here too, I thought this should be one of the first ones bc there is not enough Mapleketchup in this fandom

Slim scowled at Sans as soon as his own brother closed the door, going to his patrol. The other skeleton just grinned lazily at him, dangling the leash in front of the other that was connected to the collar on Slim’s neck, standing up from the couch in the livingroom.

There were moments when he downright hated Razz’ pride and this was one of those. His brother and Sans had a drinking contest the other day and the latter won, winning his prize he choose, which was having Slim for a day. The request surprised both brothers but there wasn’t any protest on Razz’ side and the other agreed too with a grunt. He actually expected Sans to ask this about Razz, knowing his brother probably asked having his alternate for a day if he won.

Slim wasn’t stupid, he knew that his brother had an interest in the Undertale monster and he was lying if he said he hadn’t himself. That is why he even agreed to this, and because he couldn’t say no to his brother. But as to what Sans felt… There were mixed signs, little ones but there. It was just irritating how he showed them. It did made him wonder what the other one wanted to do with him now.

“What’s ya plan here darlin’? Can ya at leash tell me that?”

Sans snorted and dropped his hand that was holding the leash, but not letting go of it. “Just testing some things, playing around, making sure.”

“Of what?”

He felt the tug and he was forced to lean down, coming face to face with the other skeleton, who’s smile turned a bit forced, his eyes getting sharper. “I noticed how you two started spending more time with my bro and there’s no problem with that. Good to see The pipsqueak having fun without looking like there is a stick in his ass all the way up to his mouth. You make Papyrus happy too and yeah, I thank you for that. But buddy…” his eyes went black, before a little magic flared up in his left eye. “If you ever try to do something, you’re in for a bad time. I don’t need your world and ways effecting my bro, he doesn’t need to know how fucked up you two are.

Now, there were many things in that speech that would have made him attack the other if he was still back in Swapfell. The insult towards his brother, the accusation of hurting or ruining Papyrus, the fact that Sans talked about them like some kind of virus. After time he learnt how to stay calm when someone said similar things to him and Razz. No. What made him snap right then and there was Sans’ last sentence.

Slim growled as he grabbed Sans by the neck, yanking him up and slamming him to the wall with enough strength to bruise the other’s bones but don’t take down his HP. The smaller skeleton took a sharp breath as he clawed at Slim’s hand, dropping the leash while he kicked out with his legs, until the other gripped his hipbone, pinning him to the wall even more. Sans stilled as he saw how the other’s expression darkened and he tried to fight down his growing panic.

"Ya ‘now, I never took ya ta be this much of a hypocrite. Sayin’ we’ll change yer lil’ bro while yer the one who has the effects already.” Sans’ protest died in his mouth as he felt Slim’s grip slightly tighten on his neck.“ Don’ deny it sweetheart. I saw how ya look at my bro an’ at how he’s treatin’ me. Yer curious. Ya wanna 'now what’s it like. Givin’ control willingly.” Sans’ eyes widened as Slim leant closer, feeling the warmth of his bones as he whispered where his ears would be. “Well, let me tell ya, it’s better than how ya imagine it. But yer wrong.

Slim’s hand on his hipbone trailed upwards, until he reached Sans’ spine brushing it with his fingers slightly. The smaller skeleton gasped and tried to shove the other’s arms away with his, only to have them caught with the mentioned hand, pinning those above his head. Slim stepped closer until their bodies were pressed against each other and he smirked as felt Sans squirm under him.

"Ya think M'Lord’s the one who’s always dom, ain’t I right? That I can only be submissive? But the roles can always switch, sweetheart, and trus’ me, there are times when my bro has the leash, but i’m the one leadin’ him.” He summoned his tongue and licked along Sans’ cervical vertebrae, listening to the other’s panting getting heavier. Slim grabbed the other’s spine, stroking it slightly.“ I can wreck ya too, 'cause that’s what ya want, right? Yer tryin’ ta hide it, but yer a freak jus’ like us in sense. Yer gettin’ off on the danger, the pain an’ ya jus’ wanna give up all the way. Ya want this more than ya ever wanna admit.”

He was still stroking Sans as he grazed his tongue over his clavicle, before he bit down, piercing through the bone just strong enough to leave a mark later. Sans let out a cry that halfway turned into a moan as Slim licked up the marrow that started to spill out of the marks, before he chuckled, looking up and seeing how the other’s eyelights turned hazy.

He saw the faint blue glow that was coming out of Sans’ shorts and he, with a smirk, leant back, stepping away before letting go of the other, who fell on his ass with a groan. He watched as the smaller skeleton tried to clear his mind, looking up at him with mixed emotions. Slim just kept smirking as he talked.

“I think ya will soon need ta answer ta a question towards me an’ my bro. Until then… "he started walking into the kitchen, getting himself a bottle of maple syrup from the fridge” …think 'bout yaself. It’ll maybe help ya more than I did now.“

When he went back to the livingroom some moments later, the other was already gone. He chuckled, pulling out his phone and calling his brother, who picked it up after two ringing.

"WHAT IS IT MUTT?”

“He left” Slim said casually, sipping from his bottle. He heard as Razz stopped in mid-walk, and he could almost see the smirk that was probably on his face now.

“DID HE NOW? I AM DISAPPOINTED, I THOUGHT HE WILL LAST LONGER… HOW PATHETIC… YOU DIDN’T FUCK HIM UP TOO HARD, DID YOU WHELP?”

“Don’ worry M'Lord…” Slim’s smile turned into something mischievous as his eyes flared up with lust and excitement for a moment. “He’ll definitely come back.”


End file.
